


Watashiwa Mahhootokohro Eekushushaanji Gakusei!

by hazuki_15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Mahoutokoro AU, sorete Mah - hoot - o - koh - ro arigatou gozaimashita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okei so when i waz reading the fic i thought omg its PERF + dracos so hawtt i want a clone + but u know wat can make the fic even MORE PERF? If Draco was JAPANESE!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Soo i wrot this fic with one clone draco that i got, hes called MARUHUOI RYUU nao!</p><p>----- draco stan -----</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watashiwa Mahhootokohro Eekushushaanji Gakusei!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was a Hogwarts Exchange Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290950) by Anonymous. 



_Mukashi mukashi omukashi... there was a otoko called Maruhuoi Ryuu and a onna called draco stan. Sorete theyr raabu sutouri._

 

The otoko Maruhuoi Ryuu looked like a gaijin except he was an Eenglish gaijin and not an Americcan gaijin, he had burondo haair and gin eyes that shone like the tsuki but were more kiken'na, like a samurai's katana sword. Maruhuoi Ryuu was such a bishounen that the onna draco stan wished she could jiiiiii....... at him all hi long, she knew he was going to be a biseinen when he grew up. Ryuu was going to be soo hawtt like Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto, except hotter because aitsuwa burondo and had gin eyes instead of looking like every other nihonjin.

 

So itsu Paaashii who draco stan itsumo called Paantsu mockingly walked up to the otoko and the onna, draco stan knew what kanojo had to do. She must henka suru into a yandere like Nice Boat gaaru and mamoru her raabu.

 

So draco stan henka suru into a suupaa paaowaa yandere ninja to mamoru Maruhuoi Ryuu her raabu.

 

"Aishiteru draco stan" said Ryuu.

 

The onna hugged Ryuu and said aishiteru with her fangz. The otoko was henka suru into a suupaa paaowaa kyuuketsuki daimyo to rule beside suupaa paaowaa kyuuketsuki kuueenu draco stan.

 

_Owari_

 


End file.
